Sintonía de Versos
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: POEMARIO. Selección de poesías de Candy Candy. Especial para quienes gusten del romanticismo que puede otorgar unos sencillos versos. Gracias por la lectura.
1. Ambarino

**Ambarino**

Ámame así en esta noche de luna,

de esta orbe de luceros y cometas.

A ti lleguen mis fieles estafetas.

¿Y el Cosmos?... el dueño de mi fortuna.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Tus besos acallen ésta mi hambruna

que del desconsuelo fuimos veletas,

en esa triste e infernal laguna

y aura bendiga así, nuestras siluetas.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Vaivén de mi alma, ven amada mía.

Seas la brújula de mi destino

y no te alejes de mi cercanía.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Mar, me guíe a ti como cual marino.

¡Te amo!, sea para ti poesía

en este cálido ocaso ambarino.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__**:**_ _Me di cuenta que no había subido unos cuántos poemas que escribí hace tiempo para Candy Candy y que compartí en CB y EDTG. Por esa razón nació la idea de hacer este poemario llamado: "Sintonía de versos" para quienes gusten de la poesía y en un día especial como hoy, 14 de febrero, día del amor._

_Para empezar les dejo éste sencillo soneto que dedica Terry a Candy, lleva por título: "Ambarino", para mí es el color de la nostalgia, el otoño, el sol y la arena; pero también significa que el sol siempre sale una y otra vez…y con eso la esperanza. Presentado en la GF 2008. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	2. Añil

**Añil**

Añil de tu mirada,

pude admirar entre tu gris relente.

Solitario, triste, duque silente.

Del azar del destino,

que el ayer lúgubre quede olvidado.

Vida hayas retomado,

de tu alcázar me guíes por tu camino.

¡Tú, en mi encuentro divino!

Añil de tu mirada,

sigo por ti, ya tan ilusionada.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__**: **__éste es un poema conocido como Madrigal, dedicado de Candy a Terry, en el recuerdo cuando lo conoció, inspirándose, por supuesto, en el color de sus ojos. Presentado en la Guerra Florida 2008. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	3. Beso robado

**Beso robado**

Un beso te he robado,

tentación atrae tu lejanía.

Tu figura en mis brazos he calmado,

sentirte… ¡Qué agonía!

En tu compañía estoy muy perdido,

en suspiros, vencido.

Boca silente exploro apresurado,

me torno retraído…

lejos de ti, sería letanía.

Beso dame, ésta vez por ti, aprobado.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**_: é_ste es un poema conocido en la época del renacimiento como "Madrigal". Ahora es la respuesta de Terry y lo que le hizo sentir aquel "Beso Robado" en una tarde en Escocia. Presentado en la GF 2008. Gracias por leer. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	4. Beso robado II

**Beso robado**

Un beso fue robado

entre mi perfume y tu cercanía.

¿Escuchas mi corazón agitado?

¡Qué impetuosa osadía!

Labios sometidos ya sin respiro,

manos siguen tu giro,

la lucha en que tú, ya me has gobernado.

Una canción suspiro,

delatan la alegría

al beso que tu boca me ha robado.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__: éste es un poema conocido en el renacimiento como "Madrigal", inspirado en el momento en que Candy fue besada por el adorable inglés y lo que le hizo sentir ese "Beso robado" Presentado en la GF 2008. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	5. ¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

**¿Cómo me pides que te olvide? **

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si de tu amor está hecho este corazón

y de tu imagen se ha contagiado esta razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si del ayer al hoy, no hay tiempo que valga

y del recuerdo vive esta memoria que vaga.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si del sabor de tu miel en tus besos,

adictos impetuosos, se han vuelto mis labios.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si cobijada estuve en tu tibio abrazo

y mi piel exuda añoranzas de tu regazo.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si mis quimeras en vela van a tu búsqueda

y al no hallarte mi alma en silencio se queda.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si de tus triunfos y alegría soy testigo,

y debo renunciar a no estar más contigo.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si tu aroma agreste me evoca a ti, en cada velada

y me dice que ya no seré dueña de tu amor, ni tu fiel amada.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si mi corazón se niega a dejarte en el pasado

y día a día te espera aquí en este otoño deshojado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si el olvido, no es sinónimo de este amor.

¿Cómo me pides que sea feliz?

Si la felicidad sin ti, no es compatible con este amor.

¿Cómo me pides que te deje atrás?

Si el camino sin ti, no es el futuro de este amor

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si este terco corazón de ti, no se quiere alejar.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

**Notas de autor****: **_poema pensado posteriormente a la despedida en las escaleras que se dio esta pareja, uno de los momentos más tristes. El tiempo ha pasado pero los sentimientos siguen su curso. Refleja el sentir de Candy en una lucha entre la razón y los sentimientos. Presentado en la GF 2008. Gracias por leer. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	6. ¿Cómo me pides que te olvide? II

**¿Cómo me pides que te olvide? **

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si de tu amor se alimenta esta pasión

y sólo siendo tú, has llamado mi atención.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si del ayer al hoy, no hubo tiempo pasado mejor

y de tu recuerdo me volví tu cautivo admirador.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si tu sublime beso se volvió imborrable

y tu sabor se ha vuelto único y perdurable.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si mi pecho en el encuentro con tu figura, extraña tu calor

y mi piel se tatúa a tu frágil alma con tanto fervor.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si mis sueños errantes se pierden en tu ausencia

y destinados están a morir en medio de esta renuncia.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si de tu vida y alegría ya no soy testigo

y debo renunciar hoy a no estar más contigo.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si el nerolí que danza en otoño me evoca tu abrazo

y me dice que ya no dormiré en tu regazo.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si mi alma se niega a dejarte en el pasado

y día a día te espera aquí en este invierno despojado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si el olvido, no es sinónimo de este amor.

¿Cómo me pides que sea feliz?

Si la felicidad sin ti, no es compatible con este amor.

¿Cómo me pides que te deje atrás?

Si el camino sin ti, no es el futuro de este amor

¿Cómo me pides que te olvide?

Si esta terca alma de ti, no se quiere alejar.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**_: _poema pensado posteriormente a la despedida en las escaleras que se dio esta pareja, uno de los momentos más tristes.__El tiempo ha pasado, pero los sentimientos siguen su curso. Refleja el sentir de Terry en una lucha entre la razón y los sentimientos. Presentado en la GF 2008. __Este poema y su continuación, nació a la par de "¿Cómo quieres que te recuerde?" en el minific Nuntius ex anima... _

_Gracias a Lady Lyuva Sol, Pati, Liz Carter, por cierto, he detectado en ti a una territana ¿no? y Yancy, aprovecho de agradecerte este reviews y el que me dejaste en el minific de Stear hace un año atrás. Gracias a todos por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	7. Eterna doncella

**Eterna doncella**

Astros en el fulgor de tus ojos,

que grisáceo perla de tu mirada

se disipe de calimas, nubes y oscuridad.

El eclipse de amores pasados

sean volátiles cenizas

y en tu reino yo viva.

De la luna al mar,

del mar a la luna…

Marinero, navegas con tus besos

en el océano de mis pasiones.

Aguamarina de tus recuerdos,

seas mi recluso preferido.

Sea yo… tú eterna doncella.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Margaritas de tus manos a mi pelo.

Coronas de laurel de mis manos a tu frente,

en lecho de primavera descanses…

Tus sueños que farfullas a tu almohada

sean entelequia feliz realizada;

y en tu mirada añil viva así…

Entre ondinas y serafines.

Cada día y cada noche,

cada mañana y cada ocaso.

Pirata que hurtas suspiros de mis labios;

corindón carmesí de tus recuerdos

seas mi rehén consentido.

Sea yo… tú eterna doncella.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Perfume de jazmín sea la travesía,

de tus añoranzas en vela…

queden atrás tus lágrimas índigo

entonces veas el lucero del alba en mi compañía.

Sonrisa de marfil se vuelva dulce flor

y de tu pena se desvanezca,

la árida secuela de tu soledad.

Que vengo a morar en tu alma vivaz

Navega y sumérgete,

piérdete y reaparece.

Capitán, de este embate de emociones,

seas mi caballero inglés.

Sea yo… tu eterna doncella.

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__: poema presentado en la GF 2008, para el grupo EDTG. ¿Se podría decir que es como un voto de fidelidad y defensa acérrima para cualquier territana de corazón? Sí, Terry, lo vale. _

_Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	8. De la miel de tu mirada

**De la miel en tu mirada**

De la miel única de tu mirada,

marchándose tu voz en esta brisa.

Tu huella en esta noche se va deprisa

y mi alma se queda por ti olvidada.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Viaje aquí tú aroma y se vuelve nada.

Luz de alegrías, devuelve mi sonrisa,

te espero aquí en silencio y desvelada.

Seguir viviendo sea la premisa.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Cómo olvidar mis días a tu lado?

En misa de sol se va tu silueta.

Mi paz, la guerra la ha desbaratado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

En olas del ayer seré veleta

que sin tu amor, mi valiente soldado

y entre tinieblas, me quedo incompleta.

_**Patricia O'Brien**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**_: _este poema es un sencillo soneto. Refleja el sentir de Patty tras la muerte de Stear. "De la Miel en tu mirada", una metáfora para hablar de la alegría, de su amor y de la infinita dulzura que poseía Stear, todo…en una mirada. Escrito y compartido en CB y EDTG (mayo 2008) en homenaje al cumpleaños de este personaje que me encanta. Eso sería todo por hoy. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios porque son el aliciente y mi paga. Los guardo todos y los reléelo. Gracias a ti lector silente por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	9. De lo que no pudo ser Hoy, será

**De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

Recuerdos zurcidos en mi almohada,

yacen ahí en espera y en busca de mis sueños.

Teje redes desde mis pensamientos,

a la sintonía atrayente de tu corazón.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me piensas sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

El presente que apremia indulgente

cuyos anhelos carmesí se escabullen,

deambulan inciertos cada noche

sonámbulos van y vienen.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me sientes sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser… Hoy, será.

Te pueden recitar mis labios

un sinfín de poemas que te dediqué.

De día despedidas de infinito dolor

y de noche fieles promesas de pasión.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me extrañas sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

En la inconsciencia terca de este sentir

que te busca en el arco iris de una esperanza.

Con la sed exquisita de tus besos robados,

me he vuelto entonces, mansa dependiente.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que me aún me amas sin que medie razón.

**Candice W. Andley**

* * *

**Notas de autor****: **_Este poema tiene respuesta o mejor dicho otra versión. En el capítulo siguiente. Poema, presentado en el torneo de primavera de Planeta Candy, en el 2008. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	10. De lo que no pudo ser Hoy, será II

**De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

Tengo tu bálsamo sellado en mi piel,

yace ahí en espera y en busca de mis sueños.

Desde brújula de mis instintos en luna llena,

hasta la quietud de tu cuarto en que reposas.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me piensas sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

El presente indulgente que me enloquece.

Deja que mis anhelos hurten tus minutos de paz,

se pierdan hechizados y te rapten cada noche,

locos y conscientes en tu búsqueda.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me sientes sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

Te puedo susurrar en tus oídos,

un sinfin de poemas que te dediqué.

De día, frases de cinismos colmadas de dolor

y de noche inquietas promesas de pasión.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me extrañas sin que medie razón.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De lo que no pudo ser…Hoy, será.

En la irreverencia de mi querer

te busco, entonces, en el umbral de mi fe

hambriento de besos robados,

del que me he vuelto tu ladrón recurrente.

Que yo sé, mi amor,

que aún me amas sin que medie razón.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**_: _este poema es muy apasionado, tiene ese ingrediente común en los enamorados que les cuesta estar lejos uno del otro y los pensamientos tienen una telepatía evidente, añoranza, pasión contenida y romanticismo. Es así como me imagino la relación entre Candy y Terry: La sincronía perfecta… cada uno sumido en su rutina diaria y separados; pero recordándose cada minuto del día, hasta que llegue el minuto esperado del reencuentro. Presentado en el torneo de primavera de Planeta Candy, en el 2008. Pendiente está responder a sus reviews, más adelante. Que tengan una buena semana. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	11. Despojado

**Despojado **

Despojado de tus manos cálidas,

en este invierno de mi alma,

gélidas del desamor que me has privado.

Atrapar tu mirada en el dintel de mis desvelos

y mi almohada, guarida de aquella melancolía

compañera eterna que surca mis noches.

Agazapado en la razzia de tus besos,

incinerando tus cartas, vestigios de tus promesas

y turbado en la zozobra de tu partida.

Mis brazos no lograron asediarte.

Mis palabras no recluyeron tu corazón.

Te has marchado una vez más,

sin vacilar, te alejas entre la bruma.

El deliquio del dolor me tumba a tus pies,

sin que me veas estoy inerte

al desacierto de nuestras decisiones.

Las maldiciones, vocabulario soez,

misérrimas palabras que emanan de la ira,

no calman el torrente que lacera mi alma.

El cielo sólo lo conocí pendido a tus caricias

y el coro de serafines musitó…

una bendición para este amor que nos une.

Me marcho desterrado de tu cercanía,

despojado de un amor eterno,

que con la anuencia de Dios, debe naufragar

en el averno irrevocable de un adiós.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__: este poema forma parte del fic inconcluso, TDR. Para mí es la voz de los sentimientos de Terry en un momento en particular. Cuando la relación con Candy terminó. Refleja pena, dolor, infinita tristeza, rabia, lágrimas al dejar partir al único amor de su vida en un frio día invernal en que, aparentemente, no había marcha atrás. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	12. Guerrero de la luz

**Guerrero de la luz**

En el averno de pasos erráticos,

compañero de aciago quemante

que surca desde mis venas a mi mente.

Adormilando mi dolor con un adiós,

muriendo en vida por libre elección.

Aún así una batalla libraré…

Y Guerrero de la luz seré.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Fui veleta de mis vicios.

Fui sicario de mi talento.

Fui mendigo de una oportunidad.

Fui perdedor en esta rueda de fortuna

y fui abúlico en nuestro adiós.

Aún así, una batalla libraré…

Y Guerrero de la luz seré.

***. *. *. *. *.**

En el sol naciente del norte,

dejando atrás mis noches azabaches.

Resurgiré en tu búsqueda como fénix a tus pies

que en el abrazo de tu cálido pecho,

aplacarás con tu dulzura, mi inquietud.

Una batalla incesante libraré…

Y en guerrero de la luz por ti, me convertiré.

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

**_Notas de autor_**_:_ _Poema que lleva su tiempo, desde la GF del 2008, por fin se concretó. Si lo pienso y analizo tanto nunca quedaría conforme. Inspirado en el libro __"__Manual del guerrero de la luz"_ _de Paulo Coelho, así como también es la versión "poema"...del ¿ensayo? que presenté en CB y EDTG; y que espero compartir pronto en Facebook. _

_Terry, un personaje imperfecto, pero sí, muy humano. Porque conoció la oscuridad y tuvo el valor para hallar la luz otra vez, ese es el final que le deseo._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	13. Te confieso

**Te confieso**

De ese ademán irreverente,

de noble y atractivo caballero inglés,

en que me mirabas y surgían por ti…

remolinos en mis entrañas de vez en vez.

Entonces, yo aquí, te confieso así…

Que en mis noches te había soñado

y día a día, poco a poco a mi vida

ya la habías gobernado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De ese baile entre los dos, tan improvisado

en que tus manos en mi cintura cercaron

y el goce de un verano feliz has plasmado,

melodía nueva se ha impregnado de ti.

Entonces, yo aquí, te confieso así…

Que mis sentimientos no te han rezagado

y día a día, poco a poco a mi vida

ya la habías colonizado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De esta infinita y triste soledad,

que perdidos se fueron, tus pasos, en esta colina.

Teje mi mente la cadencia hacia tus labios,

e imperioso ese día, mi corazón se fue contigo.

Entonces, yo aquí, te confieso así…

Que mis pensamientos tanto te han añorado

y día a día, poco a poco a mi vida

ya me habías enamorado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

De esas memorias polvo amarillo,

en el cofre de mis recuerdos adolescentes.

En el diario de mis pasos en esta vida

y del amor que de tus labios he probado.

Entonces, yo aquí, te confieso así…

Que prendada de ti… mi alma ha quedado

y día a día, poco a poco a mi vida,

ya sé que, jamás, serás para mí… pasado olvidado.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__: este poema estuvo perdido __―__entre mis innumerables papeles__―__ y fue creado para la GF del año 2008. Lástima que no pude enviarlo a tiempo. Lo escribí inspirándome en el minuto en que Candy se enteró que Terry había estado en el Hogar de Pony y corre a su encuentro; pero no alcanzan a verse. Odié ese momento y bueno aquí está el resultado de eso, plasmado en un sencillo poema. Gracias por leer. _

**Ladyzafiro**


	14. Todos los caminos

**Todos los caminos**

De viajero entre arenas y beduinos,

en que ocasos en flor sean mis fronteras.

En el cielo de tu recuerdo

y en las estrellas de mis deseos.

Si tan sólo yo quisiera que…

todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

En la libertad roza mi piel,

el céfiro que evoca tu perfume.

Y tus rizos se escabullen de mis manos,

en esta luna melancólica de plata.

Si tan sólo yo quisiera que….

todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

El sol mi compañero sin destino,

en este morral que empaca huidas.

Tu sonrisa, en la luz de una fogata

en la noche que duermo, soñándote.

Si tan sólo yo quisiera que…

todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

En las primaveras de esta Edina,

la nostalgia ingenua me deprime.

La razón cruda me detiene…

Si mis labios esclavos te contaran mi verdad

Si tan sólo yo quisiera que…

todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

_**William A. Andley**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor**__**:**__ Edina es el nombre que recibía antiguamente la ciudad de Edimburgo. Este poema tiene el sentir, pensamiento y corazón de Albert cada vez que emprende un viaje, con el recuerdo siempre de Candy. Es una posibilidad más para este anime. Gracias por leer._

**_Ladyzafiro _**


	15. Todos los caminos II

**Todos los caminos**

Te has marchado en libertad

y estos ocasos son mi única visión.

En el cielo de este día, te recuerdo,

y tras esas estrellas, espero tu regreso.

Si tan sólo yo deseara que…

Todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

La voz de este céfiro cuenta,

que otoños jalde se marchitan.

Tu bálsamo de flores de tabaco

los retengo aquí en mi almohada.

Si tan sólo yo deseara que…

Todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Cada carta de viajero silente,

invitándome a soñarte aquí.

Y tu sonrisa en cada pensamiento

esperando el aviso de tu llegada.

Si tan sólo yo deseara que…

Todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

***. *. *. *. *.**

En el verano tibio de esta colina.

La nostalgia ingenua te dibuja.

La razón vacilante te espera

y mis manos te buscan en un abrazo.

Si tan sólo yo deseara que…

Todos los caminos me condujeran a ti.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

**Notas de autor**: _poema sencillo de Candy pensando en Albert y sus continuos viajes que la dejan siempre esperando y recordándole. Bien podría ir en el final del anime y comienzo de las mencionadas novelas. ¿no?_ _Las flores de tabaco son parte del perfume de Romance men silver, de Ralph Lauren y éstas son de aroma dulces… como Albert._

_Ya sé que un poema para Albert es impensado, para quienes me ubican. ¿Cuándo escribí algo como esto? Busqué entre mis cosillas hasta que recobré la memoria. Nació en CB en el 2008― y que no ha sido el único que he hecho― gracias a PCR de Andrew y aquella tradición del ramo + su amor por Albert. Para mí sólo representa un personaje más, muy apto para explorar en poemas o fics. Gracias por leer._

**Ladyzafiro**


	16. Te había olvidado

**¿Te había olvidado?**

Sí, yo te había olvidado.

Aquella rebeldía en días de colegio

y tu defensa de caballero osado.

De tu abrazo protector, ya no hay vestigio

y de tu cercanía que tanto había disfrutado…

Ya casi lo había olvidado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Sí, yo te había olvidado.

Tú exquisito bálsamo a madera

y tus ojos añiles que me habían cautivado.

Y de aquel sabor a tabaco en primavera,

en ese beso inolvidable, que tú me habías robado…

Ya casi lo había olvidado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Sí, yo te había olvidado.

Tu carta que de mí se despedía,

y sentí que me habías abandonado.

Ya sabía que nada te retenía a mi lado,

y en el camino dejarías todo tu pasado…

Ya casi lo había olvidado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Sí, yo te había olvidado.

De la obra en que hurtadillas te veo,

te alejas de mí, junto a otra a tu lado.

Evoco apasionados parlamentos de Romeo,

y aquel cálido sueño del ayer desdeñado…

Ya casi lo había olvidado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

¿Creía que te había olvidado?

Y te hablo de este amor, que te pertenece.

Un poema en esta noche, ya te había dedicado

y que sé que aquí, en esta soledad fallece.

Una contradicción sin querer, te había confesado

y ahora sé que de ti… no me había olvidado.

_**Candice W. Andley**_

* * *

_**Notas de autor****: **__Un poema sencillo, que habla de contradicciones entre la razón, los recuerdos y el sentimiento que sigue tan presente —por un ápice— que lo demuestra el "casi" es por el cual no hay olvido. Inspirado en el instante en que Candy le escribe una carta a Terry, carta que nunca envía. Poema presentado en la GF 2008. _

_Dos poemas más y termino. Tengo muchos poemas, pero el tiempo no siempre me permite organizarme bien. Comienzo a responder algunos de sus comentarios._

_**Pati**__: si bien el personaje de Terry era actor, siempre lo imaginé como poeta y escritor. "La poesía es la voz del que calla, la expresión justa del apasionado y el alma vivaz del que ama". Gracias por leer. _

_**LizCarter**__: Entiendo que te gusta todo de Terry (ojos, carácter, palabras, etc) Está bien, lo entiendo. Sobre las muertes de Anthony y Stear, en lo personal, me impresionaron por igual. Ambas injustas, fuertes, inexplicables y a tan temprana edad. Me preguntas sobre lo último que escribió Mizuki, como he estado ausente del Candymundo, sé muy poco sobre esto; pero me he enterado de que hay dos posturas y las evidencias según dicen, son ambiguas. Mi pluma (y a modo personal), se inclina por personajes deliciosamente imperfectos como Terry._

_**Remiel22**__: Mencionas el ensayo de Poe. ¿Cierto? Muchas formas y temas pueden ser aptos para la poesía; sin embargo la melancolía es parte esencial del ser humano y tal vez por eso conmueve. Nuestra vida se construye con los cinco sentidos y se graban en nuestra memoria emotiva, por eso se vuelven imborrables ante un sublime recuerdo (acabo de escribir esto y ya sé dónde más lo colocaré) Me faltan dos poemas y uno en especial habla justamente de melancolía. Gracias por tu comentario, pero estoy muy lejos de la perfección y no aspiro más que a seguir aprendiendo. _

_**Al primer guest**__: Sería bueno que dejaras tu nik (el que sea) ya que responderte así es tan impersonal. Gracias por tu comentario. Los poemas son míos, escribo desde hace muchos años, pero soy amateur y por lo mismo deben tener por ahí alguno que otro error, por eso para mí son importantes los comentarios. _

_**Segundo Guest**__: Reitero, ojalá hubieses dejado el nik. Lindo poema el que has posteado, justamente aborda las contradicciones de Terry y su amor por Candy. Él lo dijo: "Candy, si ésta era nuestra separación, hubiera sido mejor no conocerte" Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. Terry, es así, un personaje apasionado y por lo mismo muchas veces cautivo de sus aciertos y desaciertos. Gracias por responder con otra poesía. _

_Que tengan una buena tarde. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	17. Saudade

**Saudade**

En la nieve se grabaron mis pasos

y mi corazón se quebró en pedazos:

De tus besos, uno se quedó extasiado.

Otro, dormido en tu pecho, se quedó tallado.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Uno, vivirá cerca de tu corazón,

exudando libre saudades sin razón.

Otro, a tu encuentro se marchará

y el relente de tus besos lo guiará.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Dos, tras tu melodía amante se fueron

en la sinfonía de nuestras almas, se encontraron.

Uno, en sonetos de alegoría te hablarán

y de los recuerdos del ayer, te empaparan.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Uno, se volvió ángel de tu compañía

y mis versos de ensueño a tus oídos llevaría.

Otro, en cambio, en esta saudade vagó

y de una esperanza esta noche me habló.

***. *. *. *. *.**

Tres, entre mis poemas se colarán

y en la tinta de mi amor revivirán.

Otro, escondido en tu bálsamo viajó

y aferrado a tu lado, para siempre, se quedó.

_**Candy W. Andley y Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

**Notas de autor****: **_Remiel22, éste era la poesía que te mencioné. Este poema es uno de mis favoritos, fue creado para un capítulo futuro de mi fic: TDR, en el 2008. Lleva como título una palabra en portugués que no tiene un significado exacto. Cuando me explicaron sobre su traducción, años atrás (y recuerdo que fue bien extenso) fue más o menos lo siguiente: es una mixtura de sentimientos que a uno le invaden. La nostalgia por lo que fue, el recuerdo que se queda, la alegría que te deja el haberlo vivido y en este caso una pequeña esperanza. Pasado, presente y ¿un futuro? Eso espero. Dedicado de Candy a Terry, de Terry a Candy__**.**_

_Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews pendientes. _

_**Laura Grandchester**__: Gracias por tu comentario. La historia entre Candy y Terry y su final fue triste, entonces ¿por qué no imaginar un final feliz? Si ellos se merecían, cuando menos, ser más expresivos en esa linda relación. El "What if…" o "si hubiéramos…" son un recurso muy habitual en los fics ya que amplían la visión y dan pie para imaginar lo indecible. Ya me has inspirado para otro poema. Quedará pendiente. ¿Ven lo positivo que puede traer un review? Jejeje._

_**Cyt**__: Gracias, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Tristes, pero con esperanzas en un mañana mejor. =)_

_**Remiel22**__: era entonces Poe. Este señor me pena y mucho, más de alguien me lo ha mencionado y más ahora que retomo una antigua afición: el escribir cuentos. _

_**Guest**__: Aclarado. Gracias entonces por haber compartido el poema._

_**LizCarter**__: Recuerdo que cuando vi a Terry, y su amor por el teatro, me quedó claro que sensibilidad tenía, a pesar de la coraza que quiso llevar. _

_**Mimi**__: tu poema habla de cómo la naturaleza ha marcado la evolución de la relación entre Candy y Terry. La nieve probablemente ha sido la que se lleva la peor parte, porque representa las frías despedidas (la de Stear, la de ellos, etc), pero en tu poesía reviertes esa situación con un reencuentro feliz. Gracias por responderme con un poema. _

_**Katy**__: ubico a Lulú del grupo Candy Blanca ¿será la misma que yo creo? Gracias por el comentario -poema y me alegra que te gustaran los poemas. _

_Gracias a todas (os)_

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	18. Talento

**Talento**

**I**

¿Es posible que el talento fallezca

o como el humo se desvanezca?

¿Qué se pierda por no ser aprovechado

en su máximo potencial y sea derrochado?

¿Qué se extinga como venero diáfano

en que apenas y me empapé, en este vértice lejano?

**II**

¿Dónde se ha ido el oráculo veraz,

que guíe hacia el hado de una vida pertinaz?

¿Acaso he errado tanto mi camino

en el ocaso jalde de este invierno?

¿Cuándo me entregué a vivir en la oscuridad

de vil resignación, entre callejones de esta ciudad?

**III**

Redimir abruptamente a esta esencia,

donde mi alma en la nada vagó con inercia.

Extraviado en días tan grises y disímiles,

tras la arcadia celestial a mis ojos añiles.

Ni mil puños, ni la ebriedad de mis noches,

ni la voz de fiel amigo en miles de reproches.

**IV**

Mixtura de malta volátil, en el bar fue mi refugio,

mi único acompañante en húmedo subterfugio.

Nada pudo acallar mis lamentos y perdido…

me sumergí en laguna temporal del olvido

que al alba, resurgía en el sudario de mi soledad,

en esta tortura que era mi maldita responsabilidad.

**V**

Malas decisiones en su vendaval me llevaron,

besar terra en éste vía crucis me arrastraron.

Había conocido de tu cálido abrazo, única nirvana,

que de un adiós invernal no tuve nunca más un mañana.

Ahora me pregunto: ¿Cómo puedo mi vida retomar?

¿Por dónde es que debo de volver a recomenzar?

**VI**

El talento, lo había dejado abandonado

en la estancia en la que vivía desamparado.

Yacía y aguardaba por siempre mi agonía.

Ser lánguido galeote de esa triste abulia…

en que rendido, mis anhelos se habían marchado,

tartajeando ebrio libreto antiguo ya marchitado.

**VII**

Sumiso soberano del vaivén de la inestabilidad,

ilota de mi vana y estúpida conformidad.

Escribía, entonces, temeroso en este epílogo

desde el ayer al hoy, un recuerdo tan amargo.

En la reclusión voluntaria estuve desertando

y plegaria en la visita de taumaturgo, yacía esperando.

**VIII**

Señal divina en esta utopía febril pido,

guíes mis pasos inciertos en un sólo sentido.

Navegando al retorno en mi interior adormilado,

el fantasma de mis vicios sea error del pasado,

que de ese tormento sea ya celaje disipado.

Vástago ilustre no era ni fui, pues ya había renunciado.

**IX**

Fábula de arco iris al azar, te pide que estos pies

vuelvan a tocar escenario, en este último revés.

En candilejas albinas en mi piel fulguren

mis ojos en horizonte con público se fijen.

Líneas memorizadas se tornen en juramento

el resurgir del tuétano carmesí de éste …mi talento.

**X**

Sea promesa cumplida el retorno de un actor

intrínseco en mis venas, con ímpetu, sea yo vencedor.

Que el sonido del aplauso sea ya mi premiación

recalando otra vez en la oscilación de esta emoción.

Que en reverencia sus rosas bendigan este paraje

vislumbrar sendero de luz índigo en mágico velaje.

**XI**

En el asueto frente al espejo de este interludio,

sello y seco mis lágrimas que bautizan feliz preludio.

En tus ojos cetrinos seas el boreal de mi ventura

que de este légamo emano con tanta premura.

En el templo de mi futuro convertiste este escenario

amilanando mis miedos me vuelvo ágil mercenario.

**XII**

Parlamento dedico a ese palco con tu presencia

tallado por años en mi mente en busca de la primicia.

Recitando con maestría el oráculo de mi asunción…

Que gracias a ti, musa perfecta no perdí esta pasión.

Avenido al latido de mi corazón al tuyo en este compás,

y es que vuelvo a recomenzar por ti una vez más_**…**_

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

* * *

**Notas de autor****:** _Poema dividido en 12 estrofas que son 12 meses en la vida de Terry que relata en versos y una que otra figura retórica la sensación de quien cree que el talento se pierde o se marcha. Hasta la confusión hace el replantearse el camino tomado en la embriaguez de la desdicha. Cada estrofa es una vivencia, un paso adelante al ayer tan errático…hay pena, soledad, inercia, abulia y mucha tristeza._

_Terry, conoció el cielo y el infierno en un revés de su vida. Volver a recomenzar sin saber por dónde, fue quizás su pregunta y su suplica entre copa y copa, entre pelea y pelea en un bar. Quise imaginar ese tormento y en mi mente volverlo a la vida, con señales, con oportunidades y con verdaderos amigos. Es así como me imagino el final de este adorable inglés…revisando en su pasado para construir un futuro, levantándose de sus derrotas con valentía y retomando su carrera hasta llegar a brillar como sólo él podía hacerlo. Dedicando su regreso y su mejor interpretación a Candy, el único amor de su vida._

_Espero no ofender a nadie con la realidad del personaje que fue Terry, pero para mí —de manera muy personal— no hay personaje perfecto (ni ficticio ni real) si no conlleva también sus defectos y errores. Poema creado en el 2007 y formó parte del fanfic TDR. _

_Éste fue el último poema en la entrega llamada: Sintonía de versos. Les dejo una pregunta: ¿Cuál ha sido el poema que más les ha gustado? ¿Por qué?. De antemano, les agradezco su respuesta. No puedo más que decir reiteradas veces, gracias por su lectura y a todas quienes me hicieron llegar un comentario. Para quienes les interese leer más poemas, en el 2007 subí otro poemario (aquí mismo) llamado: __**"Te regalo un poema"**__, aunque éste aborda la visión de otros personajes como Neil, Elisa, Señor García, etc. Los dos primeros son de Terry y Candy. _

_Salu2_

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
